The Misadventures of Danny Mahealani
by Cadet Eyes
Summary: Various one-shots depicting the life of everyone's favorite human. Chapter 8- And the case of Nope, I'm out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. Welcome to the Misadventures of Danny Mahealani. Small, tiny one shots dedicated to the best of all Teen Wolf characters. Never meant to be long (or very good) but if there's anything you want me to do, feel free to ask and I will try my best. Typical stuff of I own nothing and blah blah blah. On to the story! First up-**

 **And the case of I know that's actually Derek Hale, he was arrested for murder and I have a criminal record of hacking into the police database.**

* * *

"That's my cousin... Miguel."

Danny has to stop himself from rolling his eyes at that one. Actually, physically, and with a lot of effort.

He knows Stiles is lying. Besides that it is painfully obvious, and he's not very good at it, Danny has a long and recent history of hacking into the police database. He was even caught doing it once.

He's seen the recent arrest records, and knows that 'Cousin Miguel" is really Derek Hale.

There's also the fact that Hale was recently suspected of murdering his own sister, and his face was plastered all over town.

But, you know, small details.

If Stiles wants to get himself caught up in a mess of lies and werewolfy-ness, far be it for Danny to try to stop him.

Besides, Hale isn't exactly hard on the eyes, so if Stiles wants to keep him around, Danny doesn't think he'd end up complaining very much.

* * *

 **See? Small. Next one will be coming soon cause it's already written.**

 **Drop a review if you wish. Till next time**

 **-Cadet Eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Told you it would be up quick. Just a short one for now.**

* * *

In the hallway. In the locker room. Before School. After School. The cafeteria. Lacrosse practice. Ever right in the middle of class.

Mccall and Stilinski are always talking about werewolves.

And they are always loud about it,

One would think that something as delicate as the existence of werewolves wand the small fact of the alpha being homicidal would warrant discretion, even from them.

If he wasn't already aware of the supernatural, Danny would be extremely concerned about their mental states.

Well, more than he already was.

As it stands, it is honestly surprising how the whole town doesn't already know, with how freely those two discuss everything.

Although, If they keep up like this, Danny might just have to step in.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading. The next one will take a little longer because it's only partially written, but hopefully not too long. Till then**

 **-Cadet Eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Moonday Wolfies! I've decided that i'm going to try to keep to a schedule with this. That schedule being new chapters on Moondays provided I have something to post. No promises i will, but I will try.**

* * *

The Mahealani family has been an established part of Beacon Hills for generations. Stretching back to the early days of the town's history, the first time it was a literal beacon for the strange and unusual. Back when it was overrun by Werewolves and Shapeshifters, Kitsune and Fair Folk, all fighting to claim the land as theirs. Until the local coven of Druids put out a call for a guardian to step in as mediator between them all (Because very few trusted Druids at the time, claiming they were too impartial towards the wolves whose packs they could become a part of, and sometimes were emissaries to.)

That was when Distantly Great Grandfather Mahealani chose to answer that call, and uproot his branch of the family tree and traverse across the Pacific to settle in Beacon Hills. He was able to efficiently calm the territory war, helping to designate each pack, clan, family, and coven to separate but equal parts of the land, and within a year of his arrival, the supernatural of Beacon Hills were living in the closest version to harmony not seen for generations.

Since that day, the Mahealani family has acted as guardians to the town, even as the Fair Folk disappeared around the turn of the century, and the Kitsunes abandoned the land after a nasty riot during the second world war. Until nothing but the werewolves remained, and then they acted as mediator to merge two warring packs into one, all taking the name of Hale.

That was the last of the major events they oversaw, though they continued to keep watch during pack quarrels and power shifts, always ready to step in and reveal themselves if needed. The homicidal Alpha was pack business, and not worth interference. The Alpha pack almost brought them out, but it was the events of the Mccall pack and the Nogitsune that caused them to make the decision to make themselves and their part in the towns protection known to the local wolves, with Danny himself taking point as head guardian.

"Wait, you knew?"

"Dude, it's Beacon Hills."

* * *

 **Ta da! I always loved that line, because it was the plot twist the every one saw coming. Thanks again for reading, and if you have any ideas for things you want to see, send 'em my way!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Cadet Eyes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Wolfies. Happy Moonday again. How are we all fairing after those episodes and the extended preview?I know IO'm half dead already. Season 3 is my fave so far, but this one looks like it has the makings to be a very close second, if not takes it's place entierly.**

 **This was suggested by Minecraft Guardiansaiyan. I loved the idea, so it got bumped up in the queue.**

* * *

Danny was brilliant.

Truly, utterly, and wonderfully brilliant.

He had been looking for a way to teach the McCall pack a lesson for how openly they discuss matters that were better left to themselves. He'd admit, there were subtler ways to go about it, but the devilish side of him convinced him to do this.

So he spent weeks finding all the supernatural aspects of Beacon Hills; the reactivated Nemeton, the now demolished Hale house, the vet's office that caters to more than just the furry side of things, and he recorded everything that would make it appealing to the weird of the world.

Places like the abandoned bank, the high school, and the sheriff's office were listed as tourist attractions, and a map of the ley lines took the place of a transit map.

Finally, after all his hard work, he sat back and waited for events to take their course.

It took three weeks, but finally it paid off when he and the pack were at the vet's office interrogating the newest were-creature to come to town.

"How did you even find out about us?"

"The Travelocity page. It made this place seem really nice"

Danny had to turn away to keep his laughing in check.

* * *

 **Whoops there it is. Enjoy tonight new ep Wolfies. I wish you well in these tough times. See you next Moonday!**

 **-Cadet Eyes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Moonday Wolfies. Sorry there was no chapter last week. I ended up being so busy that I wasn't even home in time to watch the new episode (Speaking of: The eff is Parrish? I'm thinking phoenix but like holy frick) Anyway, here's todays little bit. I liked writing Danny mixed in with other similar genere-d things, so if you have one you want Danny to drop into, let me know and I'll try my best.**

* * *

In being a mediator to the entire supernatural population of Beacon Hills, there were certain duties that were required of Danny that went beyond making sure the locals didn't tear each other apart.

One such duty was to ensure the safe arrivals of visiting representatives of other creatures, and becoming a privateinvestigator if they didn't.

This was put into practice when a faerie, coming to Beacon Hills for pact negotiations with Alpha McCall, randomly disappeared in the middle of the Nevada desert. An actual case of there one minute, gone the next as any trace of her vanished in an instant. Not one map that Danny had a available to him showed any civilization near by, or even a ley line that could cover her tracks. In fact, the ley lines, Danny was surprised to find, seemed to break off suddenly, and then continue on miles later like nothing was wrong.

So he traveled to this mysterious Bermuda Triangle-Esque patch of sand, expecting to find absolutely nothing. If only he did.

Instead of the nothingness the map showed, there was a town. Not very large, more of a community because it seemed everyone knew each other. A little too much about each other, perhaps, but that wasn't Danny's place to judge. And boy what a town this was. There was the typical fixtures, like a grocery store, an all night diner, and a bowling alley, but that seemed to be the only normal thing there.

While asking questions regarding the missing faerie, he met an impressively large number of angel like creatures all named Erika (though he was informed that they were definitely not angels and it would be silly to think so), a spokeswoman who could levitate a few feet off the ground, and a literal five-headed dragon whose heads couldn't seem to agree on anything.

He talked to the radio host, who proved to be the only helpful lead when he told Danny to ask their mayor. But as he was leaving the station, he could hear the host giving a report to be wary of the 'dark stranger with the chiseled jawline.'

He found the faerie girl with the mayor, like the radio host suggested, and a man who, when asked about himself, only responded with 'I'm a scientist.'

Danny made the decision then, as he was making sure to put as much distance as he could between himself, his charge, and this strange town, that no one really needed to know about the existence of the little town called Night Vale.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Till Next week

-Cadet Eyes


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Moonday my wolfies. Is everyone still okay after that weeks episode? Is everyone prepared for tonight's?**

 **So you know that "schedule" I said I was going to try to follow? Yeah that's going right out the window. Mostly because I'm a horrible procrastinator, partly because I'm running low on ideas. I'll still be updating, but it'll be sporadic. But for now, enjoy this new bit, and I wish you all the best in surviving tonight's episode.**

* * *

Danny pegs Aiden and Ethan for that they are the moment he lays eyes on them. There's little that happens in town that he doesn't know about, and he's heard the whispers of an Alpha pack making it's way towards them.

He's also well aware of the reasons behind why Ethan took such interest in him so quickly, and Aiden to Lydia. Why they think a human outsider would be any use to them is beyond him (Although he is curious to what their reactions would be if they found out how off they were about the 'human' part.)

If Ethan wants to use him and not tell him the truth about his furry little problem, Danny feels like it's his moral duty as a guardian to use this relationship to his advantage as well. And he knows exactly what to do to get information out of Ethan, and has it on good authority that he's very good at what he does.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Wolfies. Sorry it's been a while. I actually wrote this right after the finale, but it got buried at the bottom of my bag and, well, that thing is a black hole. But enough excuses. Here's chapter 7**

* * *

At the end of the summer, Danny gets a call requesting his help on an out of town job. Like Lydia, he has enough credits to graduate now, so while she chooses to finish senior year with her pack, Danny collects his diploma and gets out of Beacon Hills High before it got him.

This one job turns into three, and before he knows it he's spending the next eight weeks following faerie trails across the country and back.

When he finally returns, it's to Dread Doctors, reincarnated chimeras, and a hell the likes of which he never could've imagined.

"Two months, McCall! You couldn't keep it together without me for two months? "


	8. Chapter 8

**'Lo all. Quick note just to let you all know that even tho I'm labeling this as complete, that does not mean there won't be more. It's just more of a no guarantees I will, but no guarantees I won't.**

 **Also, most of this chap is dialogue. Danny's is obvious, and all the others it doesn't really matter who says it. Save one, it's a Corey line, and you'll know it.**

* * *

"Okay," Danny said slowly, staring at the pack. "Let me make sure I've got this right. In the past four months, there have been Dread Doctors, who are now all dead, and chimeras, who are now all dead."

"Mostly all dead," Said the new pack member. Danny didn't bother to learn his name, he didn't think the kid wouldn't be around long.

"Okay, mostly all dead. Then there's Theo, who might be dead. But really no one knows, because his dead sister broke through a solid concrete floor and dragged him into unknown depths. And the one innocent human among you was turned into an ancient mythical french werewolf, but said werewolf is now dead."

"Well, when you put it that way."

"And, on top of all that, we have a chameleon chimera, and former werewolf chimera who i now a full werewolf, a kitsune training with skin walkers, and a banshee who's powers have gone super saiyan. Am I missing anything else?"

"Well, there is the missing soldier the Dread Doctors used to keep themselves alive that may or may not end up wreaking havoc on the town."

Danny stared at the rag-tag pack in front of him for a solid minute, his right eye twitching.

"No," He said suddenly.

"No?"

"No. Nope. Absolutely not. I refuse to deal with that. You keep getting yourselves into these messes, you can get yourselves out. I'm done. Gramps was crazy to come here. You're on your own."


End file.
